gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best
The Best is an episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Gumball wants to be the best at everything so he goes to the person who is the best. Characters Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Anais Watterson Nicole Watterson Richard Watterson Zach .T. Watterson Minor Miss Simian Principal Brown Rocky Penny Transcript starts with Gumball watching TV on the couch, cutaway to the Watterson car driving very fast, cutaway back to Gumball, cutaway back to the car. Gumball: Hey wait, where is every-car crashes through the wall*coughing* WHAT THE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Darwin, Anias, Nicole and Richard: WE WON! Gumball: Won what? Nicole: *holds up trophy* I won The World's Strongest Woman Contest! Gumball: Don't you mean The Worlds Strongest Man Contest? Nicole: No, I was able to pull a Battleship all the way through Elmore. Gumball: You didn't damage anything did you? Nicole: Uuuuuuuuh. back to see half the town destroyed. Random Guy: MY LEG! My leg! Nicole: No. Richard: I won The Laziest Person Contest! Gumball: Then where's your trophy? Richard: I was to lazy to get it, so I asked them to mail it. Anias: I won the award for solving the world's hardest math problem. Gumball: Anyone can do that! Anias: In ten seconds. Gumball: Well at least Darwin didn't win anything. Darwin: Actually… *holds up a book* Gumball: YOUR IN THE ELMORE'S BOOK OF WORLD RECORDS! Darwin: For being the weirdest animal in Elmore. Gumball: I've never won anything in my life, why do you guys always get awards? Nicole: We're just the best at what we do best. Gumball: Well I'm going to be the best at everything, and I know just who to go to. Wattersons: *gasp* You don't mean… Darwin: Gumball! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Anias: He already has left. to Gumball at a cave, he walks in. Scary Voice: Welcome to your DOOM! HahahahahahahahahahahahhHahahahah! *coughing* voice turns out to be Zach, who had a walnut stuck in his throat. Zach: Sorry walnut in my throat, so what brings you here to my MAN CAVE! *echos* Gumball: Dude this is an actual cave and your the one doing the echo. Zach: Oh. Gumball: I need your help, I need to be the best at something. Zach: You came to the right place, but first you need to train. pulls out training wheels. put these on. Gumball: Why would I need training wheels? Zach: To train, duh, also we need a training montage. Happens. Zach: HEY, we need a montage here. montage of Zach training Gumball at: Boxing, golf, basketball, go cart, racing and horse back riding. Gumball: Well, how did I do? Zach: Horrible. Gumball: WHAT! Zach: Your results are horrible, if this was for a grade it would be an F one hundred minus. So we're going to the hard stuff. Gumball: Um, dude don't you think the would be something that doesn't involve you kicking the bucket. and Gumball are on a runaway train. Gumball: This is a terrible idea! Zach: Well why didn't you stop me? Gumball: Because you don't listen to anything! Zach: What do we do! Gumball: I think this is the best time to scream. Zach: Ok. scream Trivia * This episode was originally titled The Award * This Episode reveals that the Wattersons have won many awards over time. * Zach breaks the fourth wall by saying "We need a montage here!" * This episode also reveals that Zach lives in a "Man-cave" which is an actual cave. * Gumball was originally going to sing a song on him being the best, but it was cut due to time constraints and the fact the Zach hates singing. Cultural Refrences * During the work out scene Zach can be seen drinking Mountain Dew * When the town is shown destroyed, someone is saying my leg. * The Runaway train scene was made in Photoshop, Windows Movie Maker, Microsoft Paint and Trainz Simulator 2010 Category:Season 5 by Jaredpenn29 Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Fanon